Oops, I did it again! Songfic/Vidfic
by Dot-chan1
Summary: A Song/Vidfic targetting the "relationship" of Heero and Relena. WARNING: NOT in the positive way ^_^;;


**Oops, I did it again: Song/Vid fic**

By: Britney Spears/ Characters from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing belong to Sunrise and Bandai or whoever.

Note: I really hate this song. I REALLY HATE this song!!! But whenever I listen to it a little video goes through my head. So here it is.

It's probably a good idea to be familiar with the series and movie before reading...

NOTE: Scenes in {this} kind of bracket indicates stuff that isn't from the series.

Scenes in [this] bracket are scenes that were from the series

{Opening: A crowded nightclub. Britney Spears is singing and dancing onstage. Relena enters from one side of the room, Heero enters from the other.}

{Relena glances around like she's looking for someone, Heero's eyes dart around like he's looking for someone too}

{Suddenly, they spot each other at the same time from opposite sides of the room.}

****

I think I did it again I made you believe,  
we're more than just friends  
{Shot of Heero's panicked face and he ducks into the crowd. Relena looks disappointed and shoves in after him.}

****

Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush

[Ep.1: When Relena sees Heero on the beach, runs down and removes his helmet, he jumps up and covers his face]

****

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
[Ep 6: Heero pointing a gun to Relena's head…]

****

'Cause to lose all my senses  
[…but not being able to do it]

****

That is just so typically me  
{Heero pushing his way through the crowd}

****

Oh baby, baby  
{Relena suddenly jumps up and mouths "HE-E-EROOO!!!" (you know what I mean)}  
  
**Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart**

[Ep 1: Heero trying to self-destruct and falling backwards]**  
Got it lost in the game  
**[Heero shoving past the paramedics and stealing the ambulance]

****

Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
[Relena reaching out after him (blech)]

****

That I'm sent from above  
[Relena giving him her party invitation]

****

I'm not that innocent  
[Heero ripping it up in front of her eyes]  


****

You see my problem is this  
[ep 2: Relena rushing to the window after Heero and Duo have jumped out]

****

I'm dreaming away

[Relena yelling out "HEERO!"]

****

Wishing that heroes (wa ha!! pun!!) **they truly exist **

[He releases his parachute, but jumps out and rolls down the cliff.]

****

I cry, watching the days  
[ep 1: Relena crying after Heero rips up the invitation]

****

Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways?  
[ep 2: Relena leaving her birthday party to find Heero]

****

But to lose all my senses

{Heero covering his ears, shaking his head and wincing (probably from this song}**  
That is just so typically me**  
[That scene on the dock where Heero turns to her and she smiles, then he points a gun at her]

****

Oh Baby, oh  
Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart  
[I don't know which ep, but the pro-Heero+Relena scene where they're talking with their space helmets together]

****

Got it lost in the game

[ep.5: Relena watching Heero's Gundam blast off]  
**Oh baby, baby**  
**Oops!... You think I'm in love**  
[Heero falling into Relena's arms in Endless Waltz]

****

That I'm sent from above

[ep.16: Relena waving that letter to Heero from the plane while he's fighting in Antarctica (baka!)]  
**I'm not that innocent**

[any ep: Heero blowing up something and laughing]  


(filler){Heero makes his way to the stage and disappears down some stairs in the back. Relena makes it to the stage, hops on, shoves Britney Spears aside and scans the crowd}

  
_instead of that weird Titanic-themed conversation in the middle of the song:_

[Relena simply standing on that cliff in ep.4 and yelling: "HEERO! I'm right here, so come back and kill me!!"]

  
**Oops!...I did it again to your heart**  
[ep 1: Relena crying, and Heero brushing away the tear]

****

Got it lost in this game, oh baby

[He walks past, and she starts smiling]  
**Oops! You (oops you) **

Think that I'm sent from above 

[He mouths those words: "Omae o korosu". Shot of Relena's extremely shocked face]

****

I'm not that innocent  
[ep 2: Heero fencing and smashing that guy's helmet]

__

(last verse)  
**Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart**

{The room starts rumbling and Relena looks down to see the stage is shaking}   
**Got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby**

{She jumps off, gestures to the crowd to back away and looks up in horror}  
**Oops!...You think I'm in love**

That I'm sent from above 

{The Wing Gundam blasts out from underneath the stage and through the roof, sending Britney Spears flying. Relena shakes her head.}

****

I'm not that innocent  
[ep 1: Heero's hand aiming to shoot Relena, just before getting shot by Duo, but instead, the gun fires!]

__

~fin. (blech)  



End file.
